Continuing the Ending of Mountain Men
by RhonyLynn
Summary: The "M" rating may be a bit of an over-reaction, but better safe than sorry. I'm not great at summaries, but this is simple... I have always thought that Mountain Men ended too soon... so I wrote my own ending. :-) This is my first Highlander fan fiction.


"We had best start back, Duncan." Tessa's soft, French accented voice drew MacLeod out of his own morbid thoughts. Smiling down at the beautiful blonde,the Highlander replied, "Sweetheart, it's going to be dark in less than two hours, we should stay here for the night, and start back first thing in the morning." Tessa shook her head violently, staring wide eyed at the stone covered grave, the final resting place for Caleb's decapitated body, "I can't stay here, Duncan! I'm sorry! I know I should be stronger, I should be able to handle this…" Quickly he wrapped his arms around her, turning her away from the grave, "Shhh…" Kissing her lips softly, he tried to calm her trembling body, "It's alright, Tessa. I'm sorry, Love. I should have realized how painful staying here would be for you. We can go further upstream to camp for the night. You do realize that we're going to have to be out here for a few nights, right? No vehicles can get through up here. We have to walk out." Nodding, she agreed, "I know. We can gather some of Caleb's gear… like the bedrolls. If we only go upstream about half an hour or so, there should still be time to fish. Dusk is a good time for fishing, no?" He grinned down at her in honest surprise, "It's hard to believe this wilderness girl before me is the same city girl who, the first time I took her into the woods threw a fit when I told her she would have to put a worm on the hook." "You are still doing that part." She teased back, grimacing at the thought, "And the cleaning." Duncan laughed, kissing her again, "I love you, Tessa." "I love you too, Mac." She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a heated kiss. Reluctantly he pulled away from her, "If we are going to make it to another camp site in time to fish, we had better get moving." Nodding, she flashed him a promising smile, "I suppose this can wait until we have set up camp." Grinning, he sighed, "I think it has to Sweetheart." Finally pulling apart, the couple quickly gathered together a few meager supplies; some canned foods, some bedrolls and extra blankets, and a knife. "Ready to go?" Duncan asked as he stuck the last knife in his pocket. Tessa looked up from rolling the last blanket, "Yes. Let's get out of here." Taking her backpack, now heavy with canned foods, he slung it onto his broad back and reached for her hand, leading them out of the clearing, and away from the bad memories. "I can't believe we actually caught three fish!" The tall blonde grinned as she stared into the fire, leaning against Duncan's chest, his strong arms wrapped protectively around her. His deep chuckling vibrated through her, warming her as much as the feel of his arms around her, "I can't believe that we ATE all of it! Plus a can of beans." Turning sideways, tossing her legs over his so she was literally sitting in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, she smiled seductively, "Now, didn't we have something to continue?" Duncan grinned, his dark eyes softening as he took in the sight of this beautiful lady in his lap, "I do believe we did. Stay here by the fire and keep warm. I'll set out the bedrolls." Gently he sat her down close to the roaring flames, and set about the task of preparing their bed for the evening. Laying a blanket for them to lay on, two to cover themselves with, and one rolled for a pillow, he soon had the bed ready. Returning to her side, he knelled down in front of her, staring into her bright blue eyes. "Tessa, I have to ask… are you sure you're ready for this? Please Sweetheart, tell me the truth, did they…" This time it was her turn to silence him, placing a finger gently to his lips, "Duncan, I would never keep anything like that from you. One of them tried, Eddie… he tried to rape me… but Josh stopped him." Once again wrapping her in his arms, he felt her tremble, the memories still fresh and painful in her mind, "It's alright, Love. You're safe now. I have you back, and I won't let anyone hurt you. You don't have to be afraid, I'll just hold you tonight, we don't have to do anything that you aren't ready for." Shaking her head, she smiled, "Mac, I need you. I spent the last three days terrified that I would never see you again. I need to feel you again. Please, trust me, I really am alright, and I want to make love with you tonight." Watching her eyes for any signs that she was trying to hide her true feelings from him, he finally accepted that she knew what she needed. And what she needed now was him. Gently picking her up, he carried her to the bedrolls, laying her on the one blanket and covering her with the others. Crawling in beside her, he slowly began removing her jacket, still watching her eyes incase she changed her mind. "I was scared too, Sweetheart." He admitted, laying the jacket beside her and starting on the buttons on her blue shirt, "I was scared that they would hurt you before I could get to you. I wouldn't have left these mountains until I had you back in my arms, Tessa." Duncan had already removed his jacket, and had no shirt on underneath, leaving her to simply run her hands over his broad, strong chest and stomach, "I know Mac. I just let my fear get the better of me." "I wish I could protect you from everything that could hurt you." He replied, brushing her long, blonde locks out of her eyes, "But the only way I could do that would be to keep you safely locked in our bedroom and never let anyone else near you. Somehow, I don't think you'd be happy. And the most important thing to me is making you happy. I love you, Tess." The beautiful blue-eyed woman next to him smiled, "I love you too, Duncan. I know you want to protect me. There are simply times that you can't, and I know that bothers you. But you have to trust that, no matter what happens, I love you, and I will always love you." Leaning in, he kissed her, tentatively at first, but her enthusiastic response quickly spurred him on. Deepening the kiss, he finished undressing her, caressing her perfect body as the firelight danced shadows over them both. Ridding himself of the remainder of his own clothes, he moved to rest on top of her. As gently as possible he pushed forward,still watching her face for any signs that this was not what she wanted, but none came. Instead she only looked up into his dark eyes, conveying all her love into the soft smile as she gazed up at him. Soon they found themselves caught up in their own world. A world that consisted of only each other, and how to bring one another as much pleasure as possible. "Time to get moving." Duncan replied, late the following morning, slinging the heavy backpack over his shoulders and taking a tight hold of the hand of the beautiful woman beside him. Tessa nodded her agreement, but paused before allowing him to pull her along the narrow trail. Concerned at her reluctance, he turned to face her, but was surprised to find her smiling, "I know that the last three days were horrible… but when I think back on this experience, THIS is what I will remember. Being with you, making love under the stars." Drawing her into a tight embrace, he smiled, "That's what I want to remember too, Love." Together they stood in silence, simply taking in their beautiful surroundings before they began their hike out of the mountains, fingers intertwined. It took another day and a half before Tessa Noel and Duncan MacLeod made their way out of the forest, and back to the small trading post where their cars awaited them. Also waiting for them stood Sheriff Benson, "We were beginning to worry." He smiled as he approached them, "If you hadn't come out today, we were going to send a search party in for you first thing in the morning." "Sorry, Sheriff." Duncan replied, "Tessa's been through a lot. I didn't want to push too hard. She needed rest." Nodding, the middle aged Native American looked over the young woman before him, "Are you SURE you're alright, Miss Noel? Perhaps you should have a doctor look you over?" Tessa smiled at him, "Physically, I'm fine, Sheriff. Just tired." "Well, if you're sure…" Although he sounded none to sure himself, "We have Joshua locked up in the local jail. We were waiting for you to make your way out of the forest. But now we really DO have to take your statements." Nodding, MacLeod asked, "Do you mind if we make a phone call first when we get to your station? We have someone at home who we have to let know that we are alright." "Sure." He replied with a smile, "I think we can take care of that." "Thank you, Sheriff." Tessa replied, turning sad blue eyes on Duncan, "Richie must be going crazy about now!" Duncan smiled weakly, trying to joke her into relaxing, "Or he's sitting with his feet on the coffee table, eating day old pizza in the living room, praying we both stay lost." Deciding to play along, the tall blonde gave him a mock scowl, "Then he better hope that we get lost on the way back, because I'll kill him." The tall, dark haired Immortal laughed, hugging her tightly to him, "I think he knows better than to risk your wrath, Tess." Laughing too, she nodded, "I suppose so." Watching the couple, Sheriff Benson couldn't help but grin. Obviously these two were deeply in love with each other. "Well, I suppose we should get going." He finally broke up the lover's easy teasing, "The sooner we get your statements, the sooner you two can go home." Shaking his head, Duncan glanced at the already waning sun, "Actually, I was thinking that we could stay in that Bed and Breakfast on the outskirts of town. It's going to be the middle of the night when we get in if we head home tonight, and I don't want Tessa driving by herself that late." Nodding, Benson replied, "Well, you can call and make arrangements from the station too." With a last kiss, the couple each got into their own cars and followed the Sheriff's car. "This place is beautiful." Tessa breathed as she and Duncan entered the spacious room they had been assigned at the small, but tasteful Bed and Breakfast. Duncan smiled as he watched her take in their surroundings for the night. Even filing the report had been an ordeal, and Tessa needed this break. Richie had been so relived to get their phone call. He didn't want to let Tessa off the line, for fear she would disappear on them again. It wasn't until Duncan had taken the phone from her, and promised the young redhead not to let Tessa out of his sight until he got her home, that Richie relented, and let them hang up the phone. Joshua had been at the jailhouse, and had blamed Tessa for his father's death. True to Tessa's nature, she took what the disgruntled youth said to heart. It had taken all of Duncan's self control not to tear through the iron bars of the jail cell when Josh had called Tessa a "whore" who was responsible for Caleb's death. Convincing Sheriff Benson that the young man's rantings of Duncan's death, and resurrection were simply the workings of a sick mind wasn't very difficult. And with Tessa's testimony that he saved her from being raped by Eddie Doyle, MacLeod was sure that Joshua would go to a Psychiatric Institution instead of prison. Maybe there he could get the help he needed to escape Caleb's influence over him. But now was not the time to think about the troubled young man in Sheriff Benson's custody. Now was time for thinking of Tessa. Setting down her yellow backpack, and his small duffle bag, he closed and locked the door behind him, smiling at the sound of awe in her voice. Looking around, he took in the sight of the large king sized bed with soft, gauzy curtains draped around the bed. Tessa loved bed curtains. She always said that they reminded her of being locked away in your own little world, where the only two people who exists are the ones wrapped up together inside the sheer curtains. Walking up behind her, he gently wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck lightly, "This room is nice… but YOU are beautiful." Turning in his arms, she smiled serenely up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Placing a chaste kiss on his lips, she replied, "And you are the most wonderful man I have ever met." Together they stood in the middle of the elegant hotel room, wrapped in each other's arms, but unmoving. After a moment she pulled away, "I need a bath." Giving him a leer, she finished, "Care to join me?" With a leer of his own, he nodded, "That sounds like a great idea to me, Sweetheart." Shedding clothes as they went, the couple quickly made their way into the large bathroom, complete with an extra large claw footed tub built especially for two. Tessa Noel sighed, her thin body relaxing in Duncan's arms. Together they sat in the bathtub, scented bubbles covering them to their chests, and Duncan's arms wrapped tightly around her. "I may re-think that idea of locking you in our bedroom. I'm not sure I want to ever let you out of this room, Love." The Highlander whispered in her ear. Chuckling softly, she leaned back, offering him her mouth, as he leaned in to kiss her. The kiss began gently, soft brushing of lips, but soon passion took over, and their kisses deepened as Tessa turned in his lap, sitting sideways across his legs as best the confined space would allow her movements. "I just may be the one to lock us BOTH in our bedroom." She replied, "Richie can handle the store, and we could always order in… he'd love that." MacLeod grinned, "Yeah, he probably would. But what about your art?" Groaning as his hands slid gently over her body, she smiled, "Somethings are more important. WE are more important." He certainly couldn't argue with that, "Ready to go to bed?" Nodding, she buried her face in his long, dark, now damp hair, "Yes, let's DEFINITELY go to bed." With a groan of barely contained lust, he managed to force himself out of the tub, grabbing one of the white towels and drying his body before holding open another towel for his lady as she carefully stepped out of the clawed tub, and into his towel clad arms. As soon as he had her sufficiently dried, he swiftly picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the bathroom and towards the bed. Kissing her one last time before lying her on the folded back sheets, he carefully pulled the towel from her body, and crawled in beside her, pulling the thick down comforter up to her chest before beginning his loving assault on her senses once again. "I love you, Sweetheart." He sighed as he placed soft kisses on her cheek and neck, slowly edging down her beautiful body. Sighing in contentment, reveling in the feel of the only man she ever really loved, she answered back, "I love you too, Duncan." As he joined their bodies, their souls already one, her heart soared with peace and love. Tomorrow they would be back in their own house. But tonight, she was already home. And home truly was where her heart was. The end. 


End file.
